Remebering Sunday
by Sukiya62
Summary: Forgive me, I'm trying to find My calling, I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother but Have you seen this girl?  strongly suggest listening to Remebering Sunday by All Time Low while reading  SONGFIC  AMUTO


**Remembering Sunday**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past two in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days_

Ikuto woke up suddenly, sitting upright in bed. He held his head in his hand. "Another dream about her." he muttered. He slowly got out of bed and put his shoes on. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am. There were beer cans on the table and in the trash, and not just a few, but about 3 days worth.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last<br>Like the feeling of what he needs _

He walked outside and the cool breeze sent a chill up his spine. Ikuto held his head in his hand as flashing from last Sunday went through his head. He remembered having breakfast, but not really anything else. "Stupid alcohol." he muttered. He hate how his hangover was messing with his head.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in <em>

He walked to her house and he had another memory go through his head. She took his hand in hers with a devious look in her golden eyes and led him upstairs to her room. But before he could go into her room, she slammed the door in his face, giggling like mad.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me _

Ikuto let out a sigh at the memory. He then started walking around the neighborhood as it started to rain and knocked on a few doors, asking if they had seen a girl with pink hair and golden yes, and showing them a picture on his cell phone.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut <em>

As he walked through the street, another memory flashed through his mind. They had a fight Saturday night, he couldn't remember what it was about, but he remembered that because of her parents separating at a young age and being abused by an ex boyfriend, she had a hard time believing in love. He wanted to make her believe in it. He was determined to make her believe.

_Waking the neighbors  
>Unfamiliar faces<br>He pleads though he tries  
>But he's only denied<br>Now he's dying to get inside _

He went to one house and knocked on the door. A petite blonde girl with caramel eyes opened it. "What do you want?" she asked.

"_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me"**_

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
><em>Funny how it rained all day<em>  
><em>I didn't think much of it then<em>  
><em>But it's starting to all make sense<em>

"Don't you know? She moved away and killed herself." Ikuto's heart dropped. "Thank you for your time." he said, then walked away. The rain was coming down harder now.

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Ikuto walked down the street slowly. _She killed herself, but why?_ he asked himself. He looked up from the ground and saw her standing in front of him, but she was sort of see through and it looked like she was crying.

"_**I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
>I've done something so terrible<br>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
>But you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
>Now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)<br>Washing you out of my hair**_

**_And out of my mind_**  
><strong><em>Keeping an eye on the world<em>**  
><strong><em>From so many thousands of feet off the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm over you now<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm at home in the clouds<em>**  
><strong><em>And towering over your head"<em>**

"I'm sorry Ikuto." she said. She was in front of him now and kissed his cheek, then dissapeared.

_Well I guess I'll go home now  
>I guess I'll go home now<br>I guess I'll go home now  
>I guess I'll go home<em>

Ikuto sighed and walked home, his heart heavy. He walked inside and grabbed his gun. "I'm coming with you, Amu." he said. Then the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so first off, this isn't my best but I think I got the point across... whatever is bold in the lyrics is what they're saying by the way. Second, please don't kill me for not updating Love Hurts and 10 Years. I'm really trying. It's just I've been obsessed with this song for a while now and I had this idea and I <em>had<em> to write it. So yeah... This is just my interprtation of the song's meaning. I suggest listening to it as you read if you didn't already haha. **

**Vote on my poll and please review! :3**


End file.
